<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boxes aren't for everyone, except for your neighborhood cat by neradia3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599404">boxes aren't for everyone, except for your neighborhood cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neradia3/pseuds/neradia3'>neradia3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we can't touch them, they follow us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Misty is just a cute cat, but not in the way you think, discovering sexuality, ghost au, little bit of Malex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neradia3/pseuds/neradia3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never explored anything, like ever. All I did was follow what everyone else was doing because I wanted to fit in so bad. Now, I'm pulling myself out of this box that just doesn't fit for me and it's all overwhelming, you know?</p><p>or</p><p>Alex and Isobel have a conversation about sexuality, feat. Isobel's ghost, Misty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isobel Evans &amp; Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we can't touch them, they follow us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boxes aren't for everyone, except for your neighborhood cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She named her Misty.</p><p>This Nebelung cat that follows Isobel around. She knows it's not real because other people can't see her, hear her. Misty's meows that croak from her throat while Isobel is trying to sleep. Or anytime really. She doesn't understand what this strange cat is trying to tell her, if she <em>is </em>trying to tell her something. </p><p>Isobel often finds clumps of fur lying around her house, grey and fuzzy, just like Misty. She's regal, like a queen. It's how she sits on Isobel's couch, her bed, or the floor, tall and confident, yet snobby. It's how she walks, head held high, looking around for someone to notice her. And Isobel does, watching her in awe, watching her quick strides around the house. </p><p>Misty's cute as cats are, but something about it makes Isobel queasy. </p><p>Why is she seeing Misty?</p><p>Isobel glances over at Misty sitting so nicely in the passenger seat as she pulls into Alex's driveway. She cleans her paw, then lifts it to clean her head. She parks her car and takes the keys out of the ignition. Misty stops and stares up at Isobel, her head tilts in a way that makes Isobel sigh. <em>God, she's so cute</em>. </p><p>As much as she wants to, Isobel has never tried to pet Misty. And Misty has never rubbed up against Isobel like most cats do. But Isobel's curious. How Misty will react if she tries to pet her.</p><p>Smiling at Misty, she reaches her hand out towards the small cat. Misty's innocent eyes turn hostile, and she growls. Isobel pulls her hand back, holding it close to her. </p><p>
  <em>Fine. For such a cute cat, you can be kind of a bitch</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>Isobel leaves her car and goes up to Alex's front door, giving it a knock. Misty is sitting by her feet, and looking down at her, Isobel can now see how small she is. She can hear her purring too. She tends to purr when she's beside Isobel, close to her, like she's attached to her, like she is her. </p><p>Maybe Misty is like her, now that Isobel is thinking about it. Or the Isobel before the whole thing with Noah happened last year. She's different now. She's changed for the better. And it took going through hell to get her there.</p><p>Although she feels like a new person, her past still haunts her. On top of that now, this cat is haunting her. Of course, the cute cat isn't scary, but some things that people see that others don't don't have to be scary to be haunting. </p><p>Misty meows, and the door opens, Alex on the other side of it. "Isobel, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Sorry this is so sudden, but I need to talk to you. I feel like you of all people would understand." </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Alex leans against the door frame. </p><p>Isobel rubs her arm up and down. "Yeah. I'm okay. Can I come in?"</p><p>Alex pulls the door open wider, allowing Isobel to walk in. Isobel glances behind her, Misty's paws padding on the hardwood. Her claws make noise, a noise that is telling Isobel that she is still here.</p><p>Isobel finds herself in the living room and sits down on the couch. She slides off her coat and sets it beside her. Misty hops up and sits right on it. Well, she goes in circles first, kind of like what dogs do. Isobel chuckles as Misty goes around a few times before settling. </p><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Alex asks, walking into the living room and sitting across from Isobel. "It seems urgent." </p><p>Isobel looks down at her lap and exhales, shaking her head. "I mean, it's not..." Misty is laying now, but still awake. Her ears twitch with every word that comes out of Isobel's mouth. "When did you realize that you... that you weren't straight?"</p><p>Alex smiles a little. He wasn't expecting that, that Isobel came over to talk about her own sexuality. She probably needs some peace-of-mind. Or advice. "I don't exactly remember when, but I feel like I've always known. Maybe sometime during high school? What's bringing this up? Kyle told me how he's seen you at Planet 7 a few times."</p><p>"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that I'm sure of myself. I've never explored anything, like ever. All I did was follow what everyone else was doing because I wanted to fit in so bad. Now, I'm pulling myself out of this box that just doesn't fit for me and it's..." Isobel leans forward, putting her head in her hands, "...all overwhelming, you know?" </p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't go to Michael about this," Alex states. </p><p>Isobel scoffs and sits up. "When I went to him last time about this--when I thought I was in love with Rosa during all of that missing time, not the body-snatching..." She digs her nails into her palms, and doesn't notice that Alex moves to sit next to her until he places his hand on top of hers. She exhales shakily and looks over at him with a sad smile. "He didn't really take me seriously. I mean, he believed me, of course, but all he said was 'Welcome to the party'." Isobel chuckles. "Definitely wasn't helpful."</p><p>Alex gives Isobel a reassuring grin. "I'm glad that you came to me, Isobel." He pauses for a moment, thinking things over. Isobel still seems delicate about everything that happened with Noah. Or maybe just delicate in general. Frustrated, probably with herself. "I think what you need, Isobel, is to rest on this for a bit. Reflect. At least before you dive into a serious relationship, especially after Noah. You need a much-deserved break." </p><p>"Take it slow." Isobel nods to herself. "Right." </p><p>"With time, you'll understand yourself enough, understand how you feel about yourself, about your sexuality to jump into something. Despite all that, figuring out your sexuality is very life changing, and coming to terms with it and learning to accept yourself and who you are will be challenging, but nothing I don't think you'll be able to conquer."  </p><p>"What about you?" </p><p>"It's been over a decade, and I still think about it sometimes. How my sexuality is affecting my life."</p><p>Isobel opens her mouth to say something, but Misty's meow interrupts her. She glances over to her. <em>You know, I'm trying to have a conversation</em><em>. </em>"I'm just curious, but was there anyone before Michael? Or has it always been him?" </p><p>Alex shakes his head. "He's the first person I fell in love with if that's what you're asking. I guess I can say that I still love him. I probably always will."</p><p>Isobel smiles and sets her hand on his shoulder. "Michael will kill me for saying this, but last year, he told me that he'll always love you. I know it doesn't seem like it--"</p><p>"He pushes the people he loves away. I know."</p><p>"That's Michael for ya." Isobel chuckles and looks down at her lap. She hears Misty's tongue run along her fur, cleaning her tail.</p><p>As much as she loves the cute ghost cat--if that's what she is--Misty, she gets in the way of things, distracts her like she is right now. It's hard to keep a conversation and voice your issues when there's a cat no one else can see sitting next to you. Simply being a cat. </p><p>Isobel never grew up with a pet, but she assumes that pets are easy distractions for humans. It must be the same with aliens too. So cute and fluffy. She wonders if her home planet, wherever that may be, has pets too. Maybe not cats and dogs, but something equivalent to them. But this cat isn't real. It's just a figment of her imagination. Somehow, it's one that doesn't want to go away. </p><p>She clears her throat. "This might sound weird, but have you ever seen... things before? Kind of like a hallucination or a ghost that follows you around."</p><p>Alex shifts on the couch, turning to face her. He lifts his eyebrows, not sure why Isobel is asking about this when she originally came to seek advice on her sexuality while asking about his own experiences. It seems strange for Isobel to ask something like this. But now that he thinks about it, he's been seeing things too. Or a person rather. It isn't all the time that it happens. It's frequent enough to question it. "Sometimes," he finally answers. "Do you see things?"</p><p>"A cat. Weird, right?" Isobel pauses, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Misty isn't there anymore. She's not sitting on Isobel's coat, but there are traces of fur that she left behind. She shakes her head. <em>Will she come back?  </em>"I'm glad it's not just me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>